1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to clamping and drill jig or guide apparatus. In particular, this invention relates to a drill guide jig apparatus which may be manually held by an operator for extremely accurate drilling of arcuate contoured work pieces. Still further, this invention pertains to an apparatus where small diameter holes may be drilled with great accuracy through cylindrical work pieces.
2. PRIOR ART
Drill jigs are known in the art. However, in some prior cases such drill jigs must be incorporated with a drill press to aid in clamping work pieces. This incorporates a great expense and a complexity of hardware.
Additionally, in some prior drill jigs, one specific hole size is provided to permit drilling of various sized pieces. Thus, when the hole size to be drilled is to be changed, expense in set up costs are incurred.
Additionally, in some prior clamp and drill jig apparatus only drilling operations may be accomplished and a further tool or device must be used to provide tapping operations. In such prior devices, the work pieces must be removed from one apparatus and passed to another apparatus before the operations can be consummated. This has led to increased operating costs and increased capitalization costs in the buying of a number of clamping and drilling devices.